Another Side to the Story
by Archer GhostWolf
Summary: Azura, a girl who survived a dust mine explosion and became mutated. Isabel, who seeks revenge and glory to receive back her honor. Ying, who starts fresh after an incident. Shane, a boy who is looking for a lost companion. These four crashes into each other in Beacon Academy. Dangers lurk as each one of them faces trials of their own. (I suck at summaries) Pink, Bumblebee, OCsxOCs


**A/N: This is a side story for Relation. This is just for when I get writer's block for Relation. **

RWBY

**Azura's POV**

I leaned against the wall of the blimp and sighed. I was heading towards Beacon Academy, a school specialized for people who wish to slay monsters. Or, to be hunters/huntresses for short. I was one of them obviously. Oh, before I continue I should introduce myself.

I am Azura Navy, a girl who survived a dust mine explosion while mining dust for the Schnee Company. I was not the only one who survived INSIDE the mines, there was another girl. Nylee Morgana, or Nylee du Lac now. She went to Signal Academy while I went to Tale Academy. We faced against each other a few times in sportsmanship or tournaments, but oddly, she mostly faces against Irene Pearl. Anyways, I am 17 years old. The exact and normal age to enter Beacon Academy.

I looked around the blimp. There were many other people, some I recognized. In the left of me, I saw Irene Pearl with her sister, Elena Province. In the right, two girls I can't recognize, but I saw Nylee and Lilith Robin with them. I smiled. Looks like Nylee got accepted here, so the rumors are true. Although, it doesn't seem like she saw me… Oh well, I bet we'll pass by each other soon enough. On to other matters… I averted my eyes outside the window. I awed at the view before me. I took out my headsets and put them on. I clicked my scroll, which was separated from my gauntlet. Yes, I have the same gauntlet as Nylee with the same functions. I played some pop music called, "Mirror, Mirror" by non other then Weiss Schnee, the same company who made me mutated into… Something else. Thanks to the dust mine explosion.

I hummed in thought as I gazed at the view. I remembered that day. And those days after that. They were hell. I looked down at my gloves and armguards. I shivered and looked away to Nylee, who was wearing fingerless gloves and instead of armguards… bandages to hide her scars. I chuckled. As usual, Nylee tries to look cool, although she doesn't even try nor notice. She just wears what she wants to wear to hide her scars. She only has 2 huge ones, like mine. I look back down at the clothing that hid my scars from the world.

I sighed once again and made the volume of my music higher until it reached its maximum. The song "Red vs Blue" by Jeff Williams was playing now. I hummed along with it, ignoring the yelling coming from Irene and Nylee. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw a boy around my age, maybe a year older at least. He looks… quite interesting. I chuckled and shake my head.

Today is quite an exciting one.

X

**Isabel's POV**

I groaned as I relaxed back against the rails of the blimp. I was exhausted, yet I smiled. My dreams finally came true. I'm going to Beacon Academy. I sighed in joy. I couldn't wait. I looked at the people around me. My eyes settled at a sleeping grey haired boy and an intimidating black haired boy who looked a little suspicious. I shrugged and looked away from the two. Must have his own reasons why he looks like a punk or something. I looked out the window and saw the other blimp. I sighed in relief. The other blimp didn't block the beautiful view. I awed at the sight. It was a bird's eye view from here! I looked at the blimp across from me and saw this tomboyish looking girl. She looked like some badass. I rolled my eyes. I bet she's some show off or something. I averted my eyes back to the view.

Enjoy the moment as it lasts.

X

**Ying's POV**

I hummed as the blimp landed. Here I am… Finally here. I look towards the source of the yelling, where I saw _**them. **_I wanted to cry right now. Before me are my most wonderful sisters in the world. Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long… God how I missed them. How it kills me to see them once again. I sighed. I still need a plan how to approach them. I then looked at the two girls who were on the floor, inches away from kissing. I laughed. After all that yelling, disturbing others, they finally learned a lesson. I bet anything that those two will be great friends or more. My laugh subsided and I left the blimp after the girl on top got off the other girl, in result the girl with bandages stormed out of the blimp. I looked around and chuckled. Here we are… Beacon Academy. My...no… _**Our **_dream came true. My sisters and I made it to Beacon. I saw Yang and Ruby awing at the school. I chuckled before realizing… Ruby is only 15 years old! How did she make it to Beacon so early?!

Oh. My. God. I just want to run up to Ruby and just bear hug her! If she made it this early to Beacon then that means she's learning quickly! I inhaled and exhaled. I have to stay calm and try not to attract unwanted attention. I pulled up my hood over my head to cover myself and continued to walk towards the school. I looked around me as I did so, observing others and their weapons. As I looked around, I saw the same girl who stormed out. When I saw who was with her, I stopped dead.

"No way…" I whispered in disbelief. How is _**he **_alive!? Didn't he die along with the rest? I closed my eyes and counted to ten before re-opening them to still see him in view, flirting with a now pissed off girl. He did know how to piss off girls or make girls fall head over heels in love with him. And unfortunately, and rarely, he made a girl pissed off.

"Ugh! Just get away from me please!" I heard the girl scream at him as she stomps away fuming. I chuckled.

Typical Grey…

X

**Shane's POV**

I watched as the girl stormed off from my best friend, Grey. I slowly approached him as he rubbed his head and shook it, having this goofy smirk on his face. Grey and I used to be partners before he or the Headmaster of the school we came from, made him be a leader of team. The team was called GRYL, pronounced as "Grail". After that, I was assigned to team SOLR, pronounced "solar". Everyone was assigned teams, although Grey was the first.

I tapped his shoulder causing him to jump.

"Faith buddy is tha- Shane?" Grey blinked in surprise. I smiled.

"Long time no see Grey. How's it going?" I greeted. Grey laughed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Great man. I think I met the girl of my dreams." Grey said dreamily. I chuckled.

"You mean that girl who stomped away from you? Dude, I don't think she's interested in you." I told him. He shrugged.

"Love has no boundaries. Plus, I could turn that around man. Anyways, why didn't you tell me you were going to Beacon?" I chuckled as we walked together to the school.

"Because you disappeared the whole last semester in our last year. You wouldn't answer your mail or calls. Heck, everyone thought you died man." I felt him tense. I looked at him and guilt filled his eyes and he was chewing on his lip. "Hey, you okay?" He looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I knew he was lying, but I didn't push it. I looked ahead of us and saw the girl once again. Next thing I knew, Grey was running towards her and waving at me.

"Sorry man! I'll catch you up later!" I laughed.

That's the Grey I knew.

X

**Isabel's POV**

I entered the Main Hall to see students already gathered, ready for the speech the Headmaster was going to give. There was still thirty minutes left before it, so I better try to get know others or relax. I mused in thought as I settled myself in the back, sitting against the wall looking down at the scroll in my hands. After about at least twenty minutes of just checking things out in my scroll, I looked up and saw the same girl I saw earlier a few feet away from me. She looked...rather lost and lonely. I bit my lip. I shouldn't judge her, yet at least. Maybe I should try to get to know her. I observed the weapons she had on her. She had Japanese sword attached to her belt and a bow slung onto her back. Both looked rather deadly. I started re-thinking about if I should approach her or not… Oh screw it.

I stood up from my spot, putting away my dagger, and strolled over to the girl. I gulped as I tapped her shoulder.

"Hey." I said as she sort of towered over me. Damn it! Is that all I could say? I fidgeted as she stares at me blankly. She gave me a small smile, which relaxed me.

"Yo. Reckoning you're new here as well?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Yup." Silence. I tried to think of other things to talk to her about, but my mind was failing on me. Think. Think. Think, Isabel! What is something interesting that could spark a-

"What's your name?" I looked up at her, puzzled.

"Huh?" She chuckled.

"Your name. What's your name?" She repeated, looking rather amused.

"Oh. Isabel Alain. Yours?"

"Azura Navy at your service." I chuckled.

"Where are you from Azura?" I asked, rather curious since the clothing she's wearing is baggy and light.

"I'm from the northern part of Vytal. A village called Colebalt. Small village really, but it's home. How about you?" Yes! Mission succeeded! I cheered.

"I'm from here actually in Vale. A noisy place if you ask me. But you said you live in Colebalt?" She nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Colebalt… Isn't that the place where one of the first Dust mines was discovered exploded one day? I heard it was a village that worked with the Schnee Dust Company and that it was a rather poor village, but recently it was doing well since they discovered two other mines near their area.

"Isn't that place where its Dust mine exploded eleven years ago?" Azura flinched. Did I say something wrong?

"Uh… Y-yeah, what about it?" She looked rather uncomfortable now and looking down on the floor.

"Do you know about the two girls that survived the mines?" She flinched once again. Why is this making her uncomfortable? Could it be that she is one of the girls? Then it would make sense why would she wear armguards and gloves to hide whatever fatal scars she received. I've also heard that those two girls were being treated terribly… Being called monsters or witches because one of them are attuned to dust and other could emit dust with her bare hands.

"I-uh… I-" Azura was cut off by a rather familiar voice.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief," We turned to the front to see the headmaster. "You have travelled here to today in search of knowledge."

"To hone your craft and acquire new skills," I took notice that he seems rather off in his speech so far.

"And when you've finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people," I hummed.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy," I glanced at Azura who now had her arms crossed and looked rather...unpleasant.

"In need of purpose; direction." Azura snorted and huffed. I hummed once again.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only get you so far." I snarled. Is he trying to insult us? "It is up to you to take the first step…" The headmaster walked away, signaling that his speech was over. I was about to talk to Azura about his speech but a huntress took charge.

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed." The huntress told us as noise filled the room again. I huffed as I turned back to Azura, now able to talk to her. She seemed distant now.

"He seemed kind of off, didn't he?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah… Wonder what's up with him." She looked around the room, as if she was looking for someone. She gasped and I followed her eyes to find a younger girl with bandages around her arms. I raised my eyebrow at Azura.

"You know her?" She nods as she looks down at me.

"Yeah, it's a very close friend of mine. We lived in the same village." I mused for a bit before deciding to take action.

"Hey! You! Girl with the bandages! Come over here!" I called out as I held my scroll in my hands. She turns to us as Azura panics. The girl grabs my arm and held it tightly, but not tight enough to harm me.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" She whispers/screams at me.

"Calling out for her. It looks like you guys haven't talked in a while." I told her as she sighs and lets go of my arm. The girl I called out looks at us, questionably.

"Only for ten minutes Ny Ny. I don't want to take you away from your friends." Azura told her. She nodded and turned her head back to tell her friends before she started walking towards us, a smile in her face.

Here we go.

X

**Ying's POV**

I escaped the Main Hall as soon as the speech was over. As I shut the door, I saw Grey unconscious on the wall at the far left from where I was standing. I sighed and smiled softly. I bet anything that it was the girl he was flirting with earlier. I shook my head and headed to the ballroom. As I did, I ran across a Lion-based faunus boy, who was arguing with a rather annoyed boy with black flaming hair and green streaks.

"Just shut up you stupid faunus!" The boy snapped at the faunus, making the ar tense.

"What did you calm me you snob?!" The faunus screamed out of anger.

"You faunuses are an abomination in Remnant! You all are just monsters that don't deserve to be born! You faunuses think-" I cutted off the boy by tapping his shoulder. He swiftly turned to me, glaring at me while I stood calmly.

"Back off man." I told him. He stomped his foot and glared at me before stomping off. The faunus stuck out his tongue at him before looking at me. I chuckled.

"You alright?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Thanks for the save." I waved my hand.

"No problem. What was his problem anyways?" The lion snorted.

"Just some ass who hates faunuses." He sneered. He then raised his hand. "Names Malik Cross by the way." I reached out and shook it firmly.

"Yi-"I stopped myself before I said my actual name. Malik looked at me oddly and curiously. "Pyro Xun Zhi. Sorry, thought I saw something, but it was just a bird." Malik smiled at me, seem to buying the lie.

"So, Pyro. Where did you come from? Heard it's a common question here since everyone is asking it."

"Atlas. Well, I was raised and born here, but I went to school in Atlas."

"Really? Cool man. It's hard to get accepted to a school from a different place, especially if it's far away from the place you currently lived in. Seems like you did it twice," He smirks. "Vale to Atlas then back to Vale. Man, you a traveler." I chuckled at his comment.

"Not really, it's just I'm going to the great schools in Vytal." I told him as we started walking towards the ballroom. We continued to talk about our lives before Beacon. When we reached the ballroom, barely anyone was there.

"Wanna just set up where to sleep and walk around the place? See what this school has to offer?" Malik offered. I shrugged.

"Sounds cool to me."

"Alright than, let's get set up buddy!"

This new life is starting out great.

X

**Shane's POV**

I put my hands in my pocket as I strolled around the school. I was bored. There was nothing to do and I already set up where I'm going to sleep in the ballroom. I stopped when I reached a statue of two people. I observed it, taking note of the sword the man was holding and the cloak the girl of the statue wore. My train of thoughts are interrupted by two voices screaming at each other. I looked back and saw a blonde haired boy and girl. They didn't seem to notice me… I continued to walk, trying my best to ignore them. A few more minutes passed and I could still hear them. Having enough of this, I swiveled around to face the duo.

"Okay. can both shut up? I'm right here hearing the whole damn thing." I told them, pissed at the disturbance they created while I tried to enjoy the peacefulness while it lasted. But I was kind of glad they did since it was getting boring. The girl turned to me looking quite apologetic and angelic whilst the boy turned away with his arms crossed.

"Sorry sir. My friend and I are just annoyed at each other and we didn't notice you around." The girl apologizes, slightly bowing to me. I waved my hand.

"It's okay. My name is Shane Fenris by the way. You are?" I greeted. Might as well try to get to know these people.

"Hollister James and this is my friend Lawrence Princeton." She said as the boy continued to be like a little boy.

"Nice to meet you two."

"You as well." The girl turned to her friend, "Lawrence! It's rude not to greet others!" I chuckle.

"It's alright. Some people just aren't comfortable with others. Anyways, its starting to get dark. Why don't we head to the ballroom and get ready for initiation tomorrow. How's that sound?" The two nodded and followed me to the ballroom.

Huh, today is an uneventful one.

X

**Azura's POV**

I hummed along with the song "Let Her Go", a parody song I wrote because my friend requested me to write a song about disliking shopping since my other friend dragged me to the mall after watching a movie. It was him singing it while I provided the melody and everything. I giggled at a certain line. I rolled over at my sleeping bag to lay on my stomach to look at the lyrics. I looked at my scroll-gauntlet and projected the screen in front of me as I quietly sang along.

"_The music blares up through the night till morning." _I gently sang along. I continued to until the song ended and "Move On" was now playing, another song I wrote and sung myself this time.

"ANGEL?!" I heard someone cry. I looked back and saw a pissed off lavender haired girl bashing the heck out of a grey haired boy and Nylee cheering. "I thought we had something special?!" I rolled my eyes and looked back at my scroll gauntlet. Nylee will handle this problem, none of my business for her own problem. I heard another scream from the right of me.

"Oh not you again!" I turned my head to see the same two girls from earlier that was with Nylee, a black haired girl who had a book in hand, and the heiress, Weiss Schnee. I snorted. I then saw a black haired boy, who looks quite familiar… Oh well, I'll figure it out later. I turned back to my scroll away from the girls. Today is quite an eventful day.

"Might as well call it a day…" I mumbled as I deactivated my gauntlet into a bracelet. **(A/N: Like Yang's gauntlet when not being used or 'combat ready'.) **I kept my scroll on though and my headsets as I drifted off into pitch black darkness.

X

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is just done. I don't want to introduce too much characters, even though I introduced like 6 or 7 or more besides the characters from Relation. **

**List of NEW Characters I introduced:**

**Azura Navy**

**Isabel Alain**

**Malik Cross**

**Ying Xiao Long (Pyro Xun Zhi)**

**Shane Fenris**

**Hollister James**

**Lawrence Princeton **

**Okay, flame, review, whatever. Check out Relation. Blah blah, cya next time. P.S. This story SUCKS**


End file.
